disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Auctioneer
The Auctioneer is a pirate who appeared in Walt Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean ride and the short film Tales of the Code: Wedlocked. In the ride, the Auctioneer was voiced by Paul Frees, while John Vickery portrayed the character in the short film. In both appearances, the Auctioneer was seen leading auctions where he attempted to sell groups of wenches as brides. Disney Parks Pirates of the Caribbean 1967-2017 After the Wicked Wench attacked Isla Tesoro, pirates invaded the town of Puerto Dorado. The Auctioneer set up the auction near a canteen called "La Cantina", which directly overlooked the waterfront. The auction itself took place in front of the "Mercado". During the auction, the Auctioneer presented a "winsome wench" until a group of drunken pirates chanted that they wanted the "redhead". As the Auctioneer's group of potential clients became more rowdy, one of his assistants fired a warning shot to keep them at bay. When offered six bottles of rum for a bride, the Auctioneer loudly proclaimed that he would accept only gold. When the "Red Head" began to show her leg seductively to the on-looking crowd of excited pirates, the Auctioneer demanded she cover herself up saying; "Strike your colors, you brazen wench! No need to expose your superstructure!" This incarnation of the scene was drastically altered in 2017 due to accusations of sexism, fat-shaming, and its light-hearted portrayal of human trafficking, an alteration that drew criticism for sanitizing history to appease a couple of moral guardians who complained. 2017-Present In the modern incarnation of the scene, the Auctioneer is selling off the stolen goods of the citizens of Puerto Dorado rather than the citizens themselves. Assisting him is the redhead, now called Redd who is acting as his enforcer. Throughout the auction, the Auctioneer attempts to auction off a coop of stolen hens to no avail as the pirates only want to buy rum. Redd constantly interrupts the Auctioneer and encourages him to sell rum as no-one cares about purchasing the hens. The Auctioneer received a new voice actor, who has yet to be identified. Film Appearances ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End The ''Hai Peng sails to World's End, a massive waterfall, and ends up in Davy Jones' Locker. This was taken from the ride in which a ship from present day goes down a waterfall, and ends up in the era of pirates. The film crew even embellished the effect by putting the various audio from the ride, specifically to make that connection. One of the audio is a line said by the Auctioneer, "Shift yer cargo, dearie, show 'em your larboard side." ''Tales of the Code: Wedlocked'' In Shipwreck City, the Auctioneer appeared when an auction began where he'd sell Scarlett and Giselle, two unsuspecting wenches who both believed they were to marry Jack Sparrow. As the wenches Scarlett and Giselle realized they were both deceived, the Auctioneer entered the room and began the auction to a group of pirates. Throughout the auction, Scarlett and Giselle would bicker throughout the bid, over who was worth more, eventually to a point where they start fighting. By the time the bid went up to 400, a group of pirates, led by Atencio, formed a corporation. As the bid went over 600, a pirate named Nigel bidded his goat, which caused Atencio to insert a goat in his bid. The bidding would conclude with the Marquis D'avis making the final bid with seven hundred and two goats, which the Auctioneer closed the bid. As Scarlett and Giselle thought they were rich and had goats, the Auctioneer said he has the goats as he shackled the two wenches together, stating that he owned them in a fair one-hundred percentage. He also said that he traded them fair and square, quoting what was in the Pirate Code, after which Mungard reminded the group of pirates that the Code was the law. Giselle then asked the Auctioneer if he owned the stocking that she wore or a song she might sing before the wench gave Mungard a slap on the face. Filled with anger, Mungard pointed his pistol at the Auctioneer. The Auctioneer began a toss of the key to Scarlett and Giselle's shackles, with the holder whom Mungard would point his pistol at. The key would go from Nigel to Atencio and then the Marquis D'avis, who then tossed the key to the Auctioneer, who was once again threatened by Mungard. In this confusion, Gregor accidentally fired his pistol, causing confusion in the crowd as Mungard turned around. The Auctioneer, holding the Code on him, stated that this was the doing of Jack Sparrow. Hearing the name Sparrow, Mungard turned around as his pistol fired and hit the Code. The Auctioneer, still holding the Code, fell backwards to the ground. The pirates whisper among themselves about Mungard shooting the Code. Mungard then ordered the Auctioneer to be taken out of here. A group of men, including the Auctioneer's assistant, helped get the Code off of a dazed Auctioneer, who blabbered about a shipment of Peruvian llamas. Trivia *The Auctioneer is one of the most advanced animatronics figures in the ride, being updated whenever new advances in the technology come along. *The Auctioneer's appearance is largely taken from Marc Davis' concept art of historic pirate Bartholomew Roberts. Gallery WedlockedAuctioneerProfile.jpg File:AuctioneerPresentingWenches.jpg|The Auctioneer at Shipwreck Cove. File:AuctioneerSeekingThirty.jpg|The Auctioneer selling Scarlett and Giselle. File:GiselleAskingaboutpercentage.jpg Wedlockedauctioneer.jpg|The Auctioneer shortly before quoting the Pirate Code. File:AuctioneerSoldtotheManWiththeGoat.jpg|The Auctioneer threatened by Mungard. File:AuctioneerHoldingCodex.jpg File:WedlockedAuctioneerDazed.jpg|A dazed Auctioneer being helped up. Scanned 1967 Spring.jpg External links *Auctioneer on Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki Category:Males Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:Pirates Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Theme park characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Adults Category:Neutral characters Category:Villains Category:Businesspeople